<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart made of strings by forgottengalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669544">heart made of strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengalaxies/pseuds/forgottengalaxies'>forgottengalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy, I don’t know how to do tags, M/M, Music, it’s really cute, newt plays the violin, newtmas - Freeform, trust the process</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottengalaxies/pseuds/forgottengalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt got so lost in the music, each run was done absolutely perfect with such elegance that it could have brought a tear to the eyes of anyone who happened to be listening.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Newt plays violin and Thomas goes to his recital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart made of strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! welcome to my first official newtmas oneshot! i hope it’s not too messy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt could feel a hundred pairs of eyes staring directly at him. It felt like they were burning into his skin, but he tried his best not to let them distract him from what he came here to do. The violin was his escape. When Newt picked up the small instrument he was immediately placed into his safe haven. Nothing from the outside world could drag the blonde back to reality; well mostly nothing. The brunette that sat in the front row of his audition might have been the only exception. </p>
<p>Newt took one look at the other boy, everyone called him Thomas-- except Newt; he called him Tommy, and gave him a soft smile. Thomas reciprocated the act and threw in a thumbs up in encouragement. The gesture was small, but it was enough. </p>
<p>Newt took a shaky breath and placed the instrument on his collarbone, resting his chin on the chin rest. He picked up the bow and placed it on the strings, the next thing he knew the beginning of Giuseppe Tartini’s “Devil’s Trill” in G Minor sounded through the concert hall. The song itself held so much emotion that Newt could only hope to portray. </p>
<p>Newt got so lost in the music, each run was done absolutely perfect with such elegance that it could have brought a tear to the eye of anyone who happened to be listening.</p>
<p>Newt’s fingers danced along the strings, he made art with his bow, he put everything he had into this piece. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and his breathing got heavier than it had been when he had started. He felt excitement and astonishment as he got to the last measure, the last note being played as if he would never play again. </p>
<p>Newt’s eyes were closed and there was silence in the concert hall. He took one large breath and the entire room roared with applause. Nothing could have been more thrilling than that moment. </p>
<p>Newt opened his eyes, he looked out into the crowd and found Thomas who was standing up out of his chair, clapping as loud as he possibly could. Newt’s heart melted, this was the happiest he had been in a long time</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Newt you did amazing!” a voice sounded from behind the blonde, he recognized it immediately. <br/>Newt turned around with a smile on his face. “You really think so?” he asked. Truth be told, he didn’t need to ask that question, he knew how amazing he was out on that stage. </p>
<p>Thomas pulled Newt into a hug, picking Newt up ever so slightly. “You were beyond amazing. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” Thomas said in Newt’s ear, putting the boy back down with a delicate kiss on the cheek. Newt’s face tinted red from the act. No matter how long they had been together, Thomas would always find a way to make the blonde flustered. </p>
<p>    Newt was just about to respond to the brunette before a loud voice boomed over the speakers. “All contestants please return to the stage for rankings.”</p>
<p>    Newt’s heart fluttered with excitement. “That’s me, I gotta go Tommy. I’ll see you right after?” Newt looked up at Thomas. </p>
<p>    “I’ll be in the front row cheering you on,” Thomas smiled.</p>
<p>    That’s exactly what he did. When Newt got placed as first, Thomas was the loudest person in the room. </p>
<p>    From that moment on Newt knew that no matter what he did, he knew Thomas would be there, sitting in the front row cheering him on, forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if you’d like me to expand on this? i could turn it into a series :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>